This type of display device is used as, for example, a peripheral device for an electronic device such as a point of sales (POS) terminal device, or a display section constructed integrally with a main body of an electronic device as one component of the electronic device.
In general, the display device including a touch panel includes a display unit such as a liquid crystal panel, a touch panel arranged on a front side of the display unit, and a case configured to house and support the display unit and the touch panel. When the display device including a touch panel is used over a long period of time, there is a risk in that the display unit including a backlight unit may break down and the touch panel may also break down. When maintenance inspection, repair, or replacement of the touch panel is to be carried out, in general, the touch panel cannot be removed from the display device unless the display unit is removed through work of opening the case, work of unfastening the screws used for fixing the display unit to the case, and the like. Therefore, there is a problem of a drawback to the maintainability of the device.
A display device, which is free of the problem described above and enables easy replacement of the touch panel, is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The display device of Patent Document 1 includes a display unit, a touch panel stacked on the front side of the display unit, and a case configured to house the touch panel and the display unit. The case includes a rear case to which the display unit is installed, and a front case to which the touch panel is installed. The front case is removably mounted to the rear case without requiring a tool for mounting and removal. A disengagement mechanism, which is configured to disengage claws of the front case from recessed portions of the rear case, is provided to the rear case.